


Hurt Me;Love Me

by Starburst111



Series: Hurt Me;Love Me [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottem!Andy, Consentual Violence, Dom!April, Dom/sub, F/F, Female!Andy, Girl On Girl, Lesbians, Pain Kink, Parks and Rec - Freeform, Spanking, Sub!Andy, Top!April, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starburst111/pseuds/Starburst111
Summary: At first, April didn't know what Andy meant. She wondered if it was an uncontrollable blabbering caused by the amazing sex they were having at the moment. Was she serious? So, she hesitantly slapped Andy, but instead of crying out, she moaned. Andy opened her dark eyes, and in them, April could see her begging for more. To be hurt. To be loved. And that was the start of something great.





	Hurt Me;Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work here on archive and I'd like some feedback. I'm big Parks and Rec fan, but I noticed that there was nothing like this out there, and I decided to write it. If you like it, please leave a kutos or whatever they're called. Thanks! (Btw this might be a little OOC but just deal with it, it's nothing too bad).

At first, April didn't know what Andy meant. She wondered if it was an uncontrollable blabbering caused by the amazing sex they were having at the moment. Was she serious?  
“Oh god April!” Andy panted. Her long hair lay matted and tangled on the pillow, and her lips were bitten, and red, looking all the more juicy and delicious.  
“God April, hit me! Slap me please!” Andy squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back.  
“Please!” So, she hesitantly slapped Andy, immediately regretting it, as Andy's head snapped back against the headboard. But instead of crying out, she moaned. April stopped moving.  
Andy slowly turned back around, opened her dark eyes. And in them, April could see her begging for more. To be hurt. To be loved. And that was the start of something great.

…..

April sat at her desk, her usual glare painted on her face. But today, something was a bit off. She didn't go on her phone to check her social media, and half heartedly placed the office phone back on its receiver in the corner of the table, not relishing in the joy of denying someone, like she usually did.  
Her co workers seemed to sense it too, and kept glancing at her out of the corner of their eyes when they thought she wasn't looking. Leslie was the only one who didn't seem to notice anything, and that was probably caused by her normal bustling around, trying to solve every problem Pawnee had to offer.  
April tapped her pen on her desk. Last night was….strange, to say the least. She hasn't slept at all the night before, and had instead stayed awake, only one thought pounding in the back of her head.  
April would never say it, but it had shaken her more than anyone would have thought. She had never been one to bring violence into the bedroom, and she was still kind of inexperienced at….you know….sex. The only people she had ever dated were Andy, and Ben, who was gay. She lost her virginity to him, for Christ’s sake! Neither of them had been even vaguely interested in each other, and it had been kind of hard to get Ben….you know….hard. She had ended up resorting to a deep imitation of a man, and neither of them had cum.  
So Andy was the only one she had ever really had sex with, and she was not ready to jump into a world of kinks and dominance. April was kind of intimidated by the level of trust Andy already had for her, when even though she defiantly liked her, she didn't trust people easily. It didn't help that she had kissed Ann either. For now, she kind of wanted to just take it easy, and get to know her better.  
She knew Andy would understand if she told her. But she couldn't do that to her. Andy was sensitive, she knew, and she didn't think she could hold her own against Andy’s patented puppy dog eyes.  
She sighed. April wished there was someone she could go to, someone who wouldn't judge her for this and someone she wouldn't be uncomfortable talking to. Someone who really knew Andy and what she needed. And then, a flash of genius hit her.

…..

“Ann!” April huffed, sprinting after her. She tried to ignore the fact that Ann wasn't even running and April still couldn't catch up to her. Ann shook her head up ahead.  
“No! You'll just yell at me!”  
“No I won't!” April insisted. Ann stopped and turned around, looking at her with a deadpan expression on her face. No fair. That was April’s thing.  
It took April a few extra seconds to get to where Ann was standing, bored.  
“Fine. If you aren't here to yell at me, what do you want?”  
April summoned all of her courage, and said….nothing. She just stood there like a fish, opening her mouth with stutters. Ann scoffed.  
“Come on, just tell me!”  
“I….I need your help. With Andy.” April felt her face turn red, and her pride felt considerably diminished. Asking Ann for help was like making a deal with the devil. Only the lowest of the low stopped to that level. April regretted her decision even more when Ann let out a giggle.  
“You….you are asking ME for HELP!! Hahahahaha!!” April looked around the empty hallway frantically and hissed at Ann, “Not so loud!”  
Ann wiped her eye, where a tear was leaking out, and let out a final chuckle.  
“Okay, what do you need Ann the Great to help with?”  
April sighed. She hoped that Ann had gone through the same thing, or else she would have to kill her in her sleep from embarrassment.  
“Last night, Andy and I were having sex.” She began.  
“I didn't need to know that.”  
“Yes you did. And Andy said that….she wanted me to….um….she wanted me to hit her. And, I did, and she moaned….and I don't know what that means. I don't know what she wants, and I don't think I ready for a serious thing like that. I mean, I'm not that experienced or anything, and I don't know what to do. So I came to you, ‘cause you know, you dated Andy and stuff….and I thought you might be able to help.”April stared at the floor, and waited for Ann’s response.  
“Okay. Well. I feel like I should have expected that.” April glanced up. Ann bit her lip, thinking.  
“Andy and I….we did have a dominant/submissive relationship.” She sounded like she was picking her words carefully.  
“At the beginning, it was kind of awkward, but it became sort of a routine. At the end we kind of fell apart, and stopped doing stuff, but I do have some knowledge about what she wants; what she needs. So I can help you, if you decided to try something. But you don't want to, do you?” April shook her head.  
“I mean, I kind of do. But I don't know how to be responsible for her like that. I don't know what to do, and I don't really trust her that much, since you know, you kissed her. And I just feel like everything is moving too fast, and I don't want to disappoint her. I don't want to hurt her.” April stared at Ann.  
“Okay.” She sighed. “I think that you two need to have a talk about this. You need to tell each other what you want, and if you decide not to change anything, I think Andy will respect that. But if you choose to try something, you need to start small. This kind of relationship can really damage a person, and you need to pick up on the tiniest signals. You need to have a lot trust for each other, and I know that you don't.” She put her hand on April's shoulder, and April didn't even try to shake it off.  
“You need to forget about our kiss. This is Andy. She would never do anything to hurt you. That was entirely my fault. Please don't blame her for it.” Ann stared into April's eyes. April rolled her eyes.  
“I know. But it's just hard.”  
“I get that. But Andy would only ask you for this if she truly thinks that you wouldn't hurt her. You need to show the same respect for her.”  
“Okay.” April said reluctantly. Ann slapped her on the back.  
“Go get ‘em scooter.”  
“Stop.”  
“Sorry. I forgot.” April turned away, but then glanced back.  
“This doesn't mean that we're friends.” Ann put her hands in the air.  
“Course not.”  
And if April walked away just a little less confused, then nobody needed to know.

…..

April and Andy talked. It was hard to get Andy to be serious, and it was hard to tell her, and it was hard to work out a solution. But, in the end, they did. They would try something.  
April asked Ann what safeword they used, and Ann said they just used the color system, because Andy would forget the word. And so, there April was, sitting in the bedroom, waiting anxiously for Andy to get home. They had spoken about what they planned to do before, and April had said that Andy didn't even need to say ‘Red’ for her to stop. Andy had promised that she would be fine, that she wouldn't get angry that morning before the both left for work, but April was still nervous. They hadn't ever done this before, and if April hurt her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.  
The front door opened, and even across the house April could hear Andy’s loud greetings. Her stomach rumbled.  
“Babe? Babe, where are you?”  
“I'm in the bedroom!” She answered. She heard the pit pat of Andy’s bare feet on the wooden floor, and the bedroom door creaked as it opened.  
Andy's grin lit up her face as she spotted April on the bed.  
“Babe! I didn't know where you were! Why are you in here?” She gasped. “Wait, are we doing,” (she glanced around, and whispered), “The thing?” She straightened herself up importantly. “Okay. Let's do this.”  
April smirked to herself, momentarily forgetting her thudding heart as she laughed at Andy’s innocent playfulness. Then back to business.  
“Strip.” She ordered, trying to sound as authoritative as she could. She watched as Andy undressed, every layer of clothing revealing more of her skin, making this seem even more real to April.  
Soon, her clothes lay in piles on the floor, and Andy stood before her, shaking, she realized. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she stood with all her weight on one leg, biting her bottom lip. Every movement gave away what Andy was feeling, and her eyes shone with a nervous excitement. Even though Andy was familiar with this sort of thing, she hadn't done it for a few years, and she had partially forgotten what it had felt like. April was determined to make this amazing for her girlfriend.  
“Hand me your belt.” Andy bent down, lifting up said belt and placing in in April's outstretched hand. April had told her to wear wear her heaviest belt today, just to be prepared.  
April patted her legs. For a moment, Andy didn't move, and then she lay over April’s lap, hands bracing herself against the floor. April hesitantly helped her into a comfortable position, so that her ass was more exposed to April. April traced her spine all the way down to her crack, and Andy seemed to relax into the familiar position.  
April rubbed her thumb over Andy’s cheek, not knowing how to start. “You can start, you know.” Andy’s tentative voice cut into her pondering, and April nodded, forgetting that Andy couldn't see her. She raised her hand over Andy’s ass, and dropped it.  
“Slap!” The sound echoed throughout the room in the silence, sounding much louder that April had imagined it to be. Andy gasped, even though the blow had been light, and started. The place where April had hit was a faint pink, only a bit darker than the rest of her skin and barely distinguishable unless you knew what you were looking for.  
April hit her again.  
“Slap!” This time, it was harder and April could see the outline of her hand against Andy’s ass. Andy didn't make any noise this time, but pushed her ass closer to April, presenting herself for her.  
“Slap!” They set into a pattern, April hitting her every few seconds and Andy occasionally letting out a gasp. Some thirty slaps in Andy’s gasps changed from shock to pain, and she started fidgeting a little in April's lap. By fifty, she let out a breathy moan, as April hit her sit spot. April could feel Andy’s heat throbbing against her lap, and she couldn't deny that she was turned on too.  
April paused, and molded Andy's ass into little balls with her hand. Andy swallowed, and took the momentarily peace to catch her breath.  
“Look at me baby?” April request was barely audible, but Andy turned her head to look at her. Andy look on the verge of crying, which surprised her. But, her ass was a bright red, and April figured that she would be crying out in pain by now.  
Andy was panting, and blushing, her cheeks matching her ass. April smiled at how perfect she was.  
“Color, baby?”  
Andy didn't even hesitate as she replied, “Green. So green.”  
“You're doing so well.” She complimented, and Andy ducked her head in embarrassment.  
“I'm gonna switch to the belt now, okay?” Andy nodded, and turned back, readying herself once again. April gripped the belt in her hand. It was made of brown leather, and was an inch and a half wide, a quarter inch thick. She doubled it up, and tapped her beautiful girlfriend’s ass a few times to relax her. Then she raised it above her head, and struck, muscles tensing as she heard the telltale swish before she hit Andy.  
This time, Andy cried out. April didn't stop to admire the dark stripe on her ass and continued. Five hits in, Andy’s hands involuntarily moved to protect herself, but April ignored it, pinning them to Andy’s back with the hand not hitting her.  
Now, April was starting to really get a reaction, Andy making a sound every time, whether it was a small moan or a pained, dry sob. She kicked her legs, and however much April could sense Andy trying to repress it, she flinched and wiggled around violently in her lap.  
April hit her extra hard, and Andy slip forward a few inches off of her. April stopped as she hiked up her legs, and waited for Andy to calm down enough to talk.  
“Only ten more baby, okay?” Andy let out a broken sob. April tensed. Did she hurt her more than she intended to? Her heart beating, she commanded, “Look at me!”  
But when Andy turned around, she saw the terrified look on April’s face and smiled through the tears. April relaxed.  
“I'm gonna count, okay?” Andy nodded, and kept eye contact with her through the last ten slaps, to show her she was okay.  
“Three, (slap!), two, (slap!), one, (slap!).” Then April threw the belt aside, and Andy practically threw herself at her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Then, Andy pressed herself against April's shoulder, sobbing. April gulped, and rubbed Andy’s shoulder, hesitantly comforting her. After a while, Andy’s sobs died down, and she moved back.  
“Did I do good?” April said anxiously. Andy smiled.  
“You were amazing. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Then, at the same time, they seemed to register Andy’s precum dripping down April’s leg, creating a wet spot on her jeans. April had completely forgotten that she was still clothed, and now ripped them off, pouncing on Andy and pinning her to the bed.  
“Now, let's fix this problem.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far. If you have any feedback please leave it in the comments. I'm thinking about making this a series so please tell me if that's something you would enjoy. Thanks!


End file.
